Wildflower
by Puffles45
Summary: NOTE INSIDE! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, my OC in this story, Wildflower, is based of Taylor Swift, so she has the same last name as Taylor. I got swept up in the HTF craze, and, kinda became a Flippy fangirl... (he just rocks so hard!) I own nothing in here but my OC, and the songs throughout the story are Taylor`s, except for some. Anyway, on with the writing of the story! I start off with Flippy. Oh, and Wildflower has a few differencies from Taylor. (Sorry to have her pop out of nowhere...)**

**-**

Flippy was walking down the sidewalk, alone again, enjoying the scenery, he sighed. He wished he wasn't alone, he wished for some company. "Hey, Flippy!" He turned around, and Cuddles was gliding towards him on his skateboard. "Hi Cuddles...?" Flippy said, wondering why Cuddles seemed in a hurry. "I wanted to know if you would come to a concert tonight. Pop called up an old friend of his and asked his daughter to perform." "Why?" "Well, it's a summer night, gotta have SOMETHING to do. Anyway, Giggles and Petunia are really excited about this." "Who's performing, again?" Flippy asked. "I don't know, some girl called Wildflower Swift. See ya` tonight at seven! Meet us in the field!" Cuddles said before gliding off. _"Wildflower Swift? Well, I got somethin` to do tonight." _Flippy thought, then he turned on his way home. By the time 6:45 rolled around, he left to go meet them. When he got there, he saw Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Petunia waiting for him. The boys were just talking, and the girls looked really excited. Then, he heard Giggles and Petunia go "EEEEE!" Then Giggles said, "Oh my gosh, we're actually gonna see Wildflower Swift!" And Petunia replied with, "I know!" Then, again with the "EEEEE!" Flippy smiled. He found that a little funny. "Hey guys." Flippy said. "Hey Flippy." Toothy said back. They started down the hill, and stopped where a big stage was. Flippy looked around, there was alot of people everywhere. They took the five seats in the third row. They waited a minute, and a white furred female wolf with long, dishwater blonde hair and silvery blue eyes walked out. "How we all doin` tonight?" She asked in a loud but sweet voice, with a southern accent. The crowd cheered. Flippy started to feel like flipping out, but shook it away, and cheered along. "It`s great to be here! What do ya` say we get this show rollin`?" She said. The crowd cheered again. Flippy looked up at her, and couldn`t help but notice how attractive she looked. The music started to play, and then she started to sing.

"There's somethin' 'bout the way,

The street looks when it's just rained,

There's a glow off the pavement,

You walk me to the car,

And you know I want to ask you to dance right there,

In the middle of the parking lot,

Yeah,

Oh yeah,

We're drivin' down the road,

I wonder if you know,

I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now,

But you're just so cool,

Run your hands through your hair,

Absent mindedly makin' me want you,

And I don't know how it gets better than this,

You take my hand and drag me head first,

Fearless,

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,

In a storm in my best dress,

Fearless,

So baby drive slow,

'Till we run out of road in this one horse town,

I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat,

You put your eyes on me,

In this moment now capture it,

Remember it,

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,

You take my hand and drag me head first,

Fearless,

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,

In a storm in my best dress,

Fearless,

Oh, oh,

Well you stood there with me in the doorway,

My hands shake,

I'm not usually this way but,

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave,

It's a first kiss,

It's flawless,

Really somethin',

It's fearless.

Oh yeah;

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,

You take my hand and drag me head first,

Fearless,

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,

In a storm in my best dress,

Fearless,

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,

You take my hand and drag me head first,

Fearless,

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,

In a storm in my best dress,

Fearless,

Oh, oh,

Oh yeah."

The music ended, and the crowd roared. Flippy fought back his flip out feeling again, and once again, hardly succeeded, but he didn`t lose it.

"Wooh! Goodnight Happy Tree Town!" Wildflower shouted excitedly. Then she went backstage, and the lights went out. Everyone got up and left.

"That was so awesome!" Petunia said. "I know, that was the prettiest song I've heard all day!" Giggles said back. "Yeah, if you were a girl. I almost puked!" Cuddles said. "Yeah, way too girly!" Toothy said. Giggles and Petunia looked eachother in the eye, and just said, "Boys." Flippy couldn't help but laugh. "What about you, Flippy?" Cuddles said with a half glare, half wonder.

"Well, I thought it was alright." He heard his eveil have laugh and say, _"Liar! You like her!" _"No, I don't..." Flippy whispered unassuringly. "Huh?" Giggles asked. Flippy just realized everyone had heard him. "Uh, I- I gotta go." "Oh, alright. See you tomarrow Flippy." Petunia said. Everyone waved goodbye to Flippy as he went home.

When he got there, all he could think about for hours was the concert. _"Why can't I stop thinking about it?" _He questioned. _"It`s because you like blondie Wildflower!" _His evil half taunted. "No I don`t... shut up!" Flippy yelled at himself, then went to bed.

**-**

**This is the end of the first chapter. Gimme a review or two, and I'll think about the next. See ya`!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just chapter two. I don't have words to type. =P**

**-**

Flippy woke up feeling groggy. He got up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He turned on the water and looked in the mirror. He saw his evil half. It laughed at Flippy evily and tauntingly. "Look, I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work, so leave me alone." It replied back at him, _"Whatever you say, lover boy."_ It laughed again. "For the last time, I don't like Wildflower! She's just a girl who I know nothing about." _"Last night you thought she was pretty." _His evil half taunted again. "...Shut up..." Was all Flippy could think of to say. He noticed that the sink was close to overflowing, so he quickly turned the water off. He wet his face and dried it off with a towel. He let the water drain, and he went on his way out the door.

_"I don't like her, I just thought she looked nice... why should I let him get to me? I mean, myself get to me?" _Flippy thought. He kept walking until he heard the chirp of a blue jay. He looked up, and it was sitting in the tree above him. He wished he'd brought a camera, because he always wanted a picture of this type of bird. He looked back down and went on walking, until he bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry." The voice said, which belonged to a female. He looked at her, and it was Wildflower. "Hey, I was at your concert last night." He said. _"Way to go, romeo." _Hisevil half said. Flippy ignored it. "Yeah, I saw you." She said. He smiled. Then he thought of something. "Why are you still here?" He asked. "My family's visitin' Pop for a while, and well, this just seemed like a sweet little town to me." She answered. "It is. How does your family know Pop?" He asked. "It's kinda hard to answer all these questions when I don't know your name, boy." She said. "Oh! I'm Flippy." He said. She smiled and said, "That's better." She took a breath, and went on with the story. "My daddy and Pop were best friends throughout highschool and college. Then, my daddy met my mama, and they got married and moved away and had me and my baby brother. I don't know much about Pop, but I'm learnin' things." She said. Flippy just smiled, and then something inside of his mind clicked. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere and chat?" He blurted out. He quickly shut his mouth. _"Idiot...!"_ He thought. Wildflower made a 'what?' face, but then she just said, "Alright, I guess." He let out a relieved sigh. "Well? I'm new here, Flippy. Where do we go?" She asked, but not in a rude way. "Oh... how about the tea shop?" "You don't have a coffee shop in your cute little town?" She asked in a high, cute, funny voice. He couldn't help but chuckle. "No, I don't like coffee." He replied. "Neither do I, I just usually hear 'let's go to the coffee shop' when people ask me to talk with them." She said. "Why are we talking about coffee shops?" He asked, figuring out what they were conversating about. "I don't know..." She said awkwardly. They just looked at eachother and laughed. Then, finally they went down to the little tea shop.

When they got there, Flippy saw that Flaky and Nutty were sitting at a table, Flaky quietly sipping some tea, while Nutty was opening sugar packets and eating the sugar inside. Flippy used to have a crush on Flaky, but she just saw him as more of an older brother. Then when Flaky started going out with Nutty, Flippy got jealous. But, after a while, he just gave up. Flippy broke away from his thoughts and went to a table. Not long after they sat down, Giggles came over to take thier order. "What'll it be... Oh my God! Wildflower! I LOVED your song last night!" Giggles said. "Always a pleasure to meet my fans." Wildflower said with a smile. Giggles smiled and said, "Whatever you and your friend order, it's free!" She said, just noticing Flippy. "I`ll have a sweet tea." Wildflower said. "Green tea for me." Flippy said. Giggles wrote down the orders and went to get them. Wildflower sighed and smiled. "It has to be a little wierd for you, huh Flippy?" She said. "What has to be wierd?" He asked. "Well, I mean the fact that I'm well known..." She trailed off. "You mean famous?" He asked. "Well, I don't like to say famous because I think it's a little... offensive." She said. "I don't know why you would think that. I'm not at all offended." He replied. "I say 'well known' because I think if I say 'famous' people might think I think I'm better than them." She said. "Come on, just because you're famous doesn't mean you're arrogant." He assured her. "...You have a point there." She said. She sounded as if she had something on her mind. He then thought, _"Maybe I wierded her out a little. I mean, a complete stranger comes up to you and asks you to chat? Well, atleast I have a chance to meet a new friend..." "Or girlfriend!" _His evil half shouted. "Will you leave me alone already?" Flippy loudly whispered. "Huh?" Wildflower asked. "O! Uh, just thinking out loud." He said. She giggled. "I do that sometimes too." Flippy smiled a relieved smile. Giggles came by with thier drinks and said. "Enjoy!" Wildflower started to sip hers, and Flippy took a long drink from his. He finally felt calm when suddenly, FROOOOOSH!!!!! Flippy dove under the table, and his evil half emerged. He quickly looked around, and jumped to the table Flaky and Nutty were at. Wildflower just watched in horror, but nothing prepared her for what she was about to see next...

-

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Well, you're gonna have to gather up some patience, 'cuz I stop here! XD Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the third chapter. P.S. Ducks eat for free at Subway! - Mitch Hedberg. Look him up on youtube!**

**-**

Flippy laughed evily as he grabbed Nutty by his neck and cut him down the middle with his bowie knife, and ripped out his heart. Nutty screamed until he passed out. Flaky screamed. Flippy turned towards her and jumped towards her. "Turn me down, huh?" He asked, his grin turning into a frown of disgust. Flaky winced and started to cry. "It's time for my payback!" He said. He was about to take his bowie knife to Flaky's neck when Wildflower shouted out, "Flippy! Don't do this, please!" Flippy turned around and grinned at her. Wildflower froze in fear. What was he going to do to her? "So, you think you have the guts to take me down, doll face? I'll show you guts!" He screamed and pounced on her. Wildflower was affraid. This wasn't the friendly bear she was talking to not less then five minutes ago. What happened? Then, her mind clicked. The noise they heard before Flippy's meltdown, the teapot in the kitchen going off. But, why would that make him do this? She woke up from her thoughts when Flippy said, "We finally meet, huh pretty? To bad this little meeting won't be long." He said, grinning evily at her. Wildflower looked around. There had to be something to snap him out of this, anything! She felt relieved when she saw a glass of water on the table. She pushed Flippy off of her and grabbed it. Before Flippy could grab her again, she dumped the water on him. Flippy began to cough and sputter. After a second, he looked at her. His eyes were normal again. "Wha, what happened? I- I..." He looked around. He saw Nutty's body on the floor. He saw Flaky crying. He saw the shocked expressions on the faces of all the innocent people. He saw Wildflower. She just looked so, disturbed, so, shaken up. He looked down at his hands. He was holding his knife in his left hand, which was covered in blood. "No... NO!" He dropped the knife. "Oh God, what've I done?" He felt the tears form in his eyes. "Wildflower, what happened, it's just, I..." He couldn't speak. The tears were streaming down his face. He just repeated, "What've I done?" He walked over to the door, and was about to leave when, "Wait, Flippy!" He turned around. Wildflower walked up and hugged him. "Whatever happened, it's alright now. You can explain to me later." Flippy wiped away some tears with his free hand, then hugged her back. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." He said. Wildflower stroked his head. This felt strange to her, but then she knew there was something wrong with Flippy. And whatever it was, she wanted to help. Flippy felt strange, too. This, it was just, so, he just couldn't even describe it. This girl he barely even knows yet, is hugging him and telling him everything is alright. Then, he just gathered up enough courage to say, "I want to talk to you now." He let go of her and took her hand. This was his chance to talk to someone about his disorder who wasn't a therapist, and a chance to make a friend, something he's been thinking about since he met her. They went out of the tea shop, and down the road. Flippy finally got to his house and opened the door. He went in, and let go of Wildflower's hand. "Is this your house?" She asked, looking inside. It looked so nice and well kept. But then, she noticed all the war items he had. "Come in." He said. Wildflower walked in. "Your house is so neat." She said. Flippy sat down on the couch right infront of the television. Wildflower took a seat right next to him. "Wildflower, I'm really sorry for whatever you saw at the tea shop." "It's alright. I just want ot know why you just... flipped out." She said. Flippy sighed, but then started his story.

"I'm a war veteran. I didn't even want to be, but that's what my father wanted. So, I went to war, and all the things I saw there, I should've never seen, it just wasn't me. But I couldn't go back. Not with the thought of my father calling me a coward for the rest of my life. So I stayed. All these painful memories..." Flippy paused for a minute, trying to control his evil side. After he shook it off, he continued. "My mother worried about me. She didn't want to lose me. But my father wouldn't take me out. He said, 'The only way the boy can learn to be a man is if we make him stay.' When I came home, my mother knew I wasn't the same. When I went to visit them, a car alarm went off, and... and..." He paused again, but went on. "Well, things just happened. She took me to a therapist, and they diagnosed me with post traumatic stress disorder. My mother cried, and my father didn't talk to me for the longest time. So now, whenever I hear a sound, or see anything that reminds me of war..." He paused again. "You flip out?" She asked. "Yes..." He trailed off. He covered his face with his hands. "I feel so miserable." He said. "Flippy, it's okay. Now that we're friends, I'm here for you. And just because you have a mental condition, don't think that's gonna chase me away. Flippy smiled. Friends. That's just what he wanted to hear. He hugged her, and said. "Thank you, Wildflower." She smiled back and said, "Call me Wiley." After that, they just spent hours talking with eachother, getting to know one another.

**-**

**Sorry if this chapter seems short. I've had a hard day. XP Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter! YAY!!! Um, that's all I got. =P**

**-**

Atleast three hours went by. Flippy was enjoying talking with Wildflower. She just had the most calming and peaceful thoughts. And it was like she knew him inside and out, because they agreed on so many things, and shared a whole lot of intrests.

"Oh my God! Look what time it is!" She said.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Flippy asked. He didn't want her to leave. He just started to get to know her.

"No, I just was surprised by how long we were talking." She said. Flippy smiled and sighed. He was glad she didn't have to leave yet.

"I don't really have to be anywhere today. But I have another concert here tomorrow. It would be awesome if you could come." She said.

Flippy smiled a little bit bigger and said, "I'd love to come! You have such a beautiful voice, and the music, why wouldn't I want to?"

Wildflower blushed and said, "Thank you. I get that all the time, but coming from you, it just feels a bit more special."

Flippy just kept on smiling. There was a brief silence.

Then, Wildflower piped up."Um, Flippy, there was something I wanted to ask you. At the tea shop today, well, I just wanted to know what would've happened if I didn't stop you."

Flippy's expression went from cheerful to uneasy. Wildflower saw this and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. If you want I'll change the subject-" Wildflower managed to say before Flippy said,

"No, it's alright. I'll just say it like this, if you didn't stop me, more people would've gotten hurt or... or..."

"Killed?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. There was another silence. Flippy tried not to get upset and teary eyed in front of her, like he did with Flaky when she first asked him this question. That day was so embarrasing, but atleast Flaky was still friends with him. Wildflower started talking again.

"Flippy, I'm still sorry I brought that up. So, you wanna hear a song? I wrote it a while back and sang it, but it's been a while since then. I just wanted to sing it again for you."

Flippy looked up at her smiling, feeling better. "Sure."

Wildflower cleared her throat, and began to sing.

"Peace,

Love,

One thing leads into another.

Dream big,

Aim small,

Man, you gotta love her.

She's got her hopes up,

Got 'em up to there,

Wonderin' what to wear.

She's standing in her bedroom,

He'll be pullin' up soon,

She thinks about it as she sees headlights.

Looking out the window, she's got her diary to show,

That she's been waiting for this all her life.

First date, can't wait,

Lookin' in the mirror.

Heart all wrapped up,

Wait until he sees her.

He's lookin' right at her,

She thinks about it.

Sixteen ,blue jeans, Abercrombie t-shirt,

Shoes, purse, hair tied back and you should see her.

She's got her magic floating through the air.

Peace,

Love,

One thing leads into another.

Dream big,

Aim small,

Man, you gotta love her.

She's got her hopes up,

Got 'em up to there,

Wonderin' what to wear.

The years went by,

The mirror saw her cry,

She got up again,

She got up again,

The wind blew by the small town lights,

She got up again.

Move out,

Find out where the world can take her,

Bright lights late nights livin' for the greater,

Move to Paris, livin' on a prayer.

Peace,

Love,

One thing leads into another.

Dream big,

Aim small,

Man, you gotta love her.

She's got her hopes up,

Got 'em up to there,

Wonderin' what to wear.

She's got her hopes up,

Got 'em up to there wonderin' what to wear.

Ooo Ooo

Wonderin' what to wear."

Wildflower ended.

Flippy clapped. She was just as wonderful offstage as she was onstage.

"That was great! Do write all your songs yourself?" He asked.

"Most of them. I have help with some from a close friend." She answered.

"Well, they're still beautiful." He said. _"Just like you." _He wanted to say, but he jus kept it to himself.

_"Oh, gag!" _His evil half said to him. _"Why are you wasting your time on princess here when we could be out killing?" _

Flippy ignored him.

They spent some more time talking. Flippy found himself feeling a stronger feeling about Wildflower. It was like the one he used to have around Flaky, but a bit more stronger. Just the way Wildflower talked, the way she understands him, and how beautiful she looks, it just really makes him feel unbelievable, in an incredible way. Maybe his evil half was right, maybe he does like her. Or it was probably just the feeling to have a conversation with someone that wasn't just about his disorder. Either way, the feeling was wonderful. Like him, she loves going on walks, chocolate chip cookies, and sewing. She told him she makes some of her own dresses. She also told him her favorite relaxing spots are by a lake or under a tree. He wanted to try that out.

After a few more hours, Wildflower went back to Pops' house. They promised to see eachother tomorrow before the concert. Flippy sat on his favorite chair, and sighed happily. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was finished, he looked in his mirror. His evil half was grinning at him.

_"Well, well, well, Goody goody. It's all out in the open now. You do like her." _It said.

"Yeah? So what if I do?" He said, not really sure what he just said.

_"She'll never feel the same way. She may be fine with you now, but if another 'occurance' happens, you'll scare her away. She'll never want to see you agian. Because no one can love a cold hearted killer." _It said.

"You're the killer! I wouldn't harm anything if it wasn't for you! And you don't know that." Flippy said.

His evil half just laughed at him and faded away. Flippy then nervously went to bed, worrying about what might happen tomorrow.

**I stop here. Yes, the song is by Taylor, so don't ask =]. Before I go, I want to tell you something. I noticed there are alot of FlakyXNutty haters. I don't really mind the couple, but my friend loves it because she believes in the 'opposites attract' saying, so please don't flame this story just because you don't like the pairing. I'm just trying to make my friend happy. Anyway, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I didn't think this story would be liked so much! Thanks everyone! Now, chapter five!**

**-**

Flippy woke up the next morning feeling alot better than he had woken up yesterday.

"Probably because I went to sleep early." Flippy said out loud. He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth again. After he had finished, he washed his face and left the bathroom. He sat down to watch the news.

"A car wreck happened Down Town in Happy Tree Ville. No one was hurt, but a car has done some serious damage to a flower shop. It is unknown wether or not they're pressing charges." The news reporter said. Flippy changed the channel. He didn't like news reports like that. Atleast nobody was hurt.

_"Why did you change the channel? All that chaos, all that termoil, it's delicous! Change it back!"_ His evil half yelled at him. _"If only someone had been hurt, that would have made my morning."_

Flippy yelled back. "No! Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm tired of you just barging in on my thoughts!"

His evil half snarled. _"Well, I think you need me around, you spineless coward! If it wasn't for me, people wouldn't fear you!" _Flippy frowned. "That's the problem! You're the reason why I hardly have any friends. Do you think it's cool being alone all the time? Well guess what? It's not! I can't stand you!"

His evil half laughed mockingly at him. _"Look at you yelling at yourself. What do you think your 'friend' Wildflower would say if she saw you right now? She'd probably run away. Who wants to be friends with someone who's crazy? Not many!" _Flippy didn't say anything. _"That's what I thought." _His evil half said, then went away.

Flippy sighed. He only knew Wildflower for a day, but he knew she wouldn't run away from him... would she? And what exactly did his evil half mean by 'friend'? Just the way he said it made him uneasy.

"Wildflower is your friend, you know that. And don't listen to what _he _says. None of it's true. There's nothing wrong with being a good person." He assured himself. He got up and went out the door. On his way out, he ran into Flaky.

"Hi Flippy." She said nervously. Flippy guessed she was still scared from yesterday.

"Flaky, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, and what I did to Nutty. Is he okay?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah, he's okay. He's at the candy store getting some caramel crunchies. Him and his candy, oh, tell Wildflower I said hi." She said, then went on her way. She still seemed nervous. Flippy wondered how Flaky and Nutty ended up together in the first place. He guessed it would be a mystery for him forever. He walked on. Then he heard someone.

"Come on toots, just one little kiss!" The voice belonged to Shifty. The he heard a girl shout.

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" It was Wildflower! Flippy rushed down to where he had heard them. He saw Shifty real close to Wildflower, making her lean agianst a wall. It made him mad.

"It's no fun when you fight it, babe." Shifty said, leaning in on her. Wildflower went as far back as the wall would let her. Then Flippy ran up and pulled Shifty back by his shoulder, and punched him right in the face. Shifty covered his face and fell down.

"Are you alright?" Flippy asked Wildflower. "I'm fine. Dirty raccoon." She said, looking down at Shifty. "Aahh!" They heard another voice scream. It was Lifty holding a ham he had just stolen from Lumpy's deli. "Get back here you thief cat!" Lumpy called at him. Flippy knew Lumpy wasn't very bright, seeing as he couldn't even tell cats from raccoons.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Lifty shouted. He looked at the blood running down Shifty's face. Shifty got back up. "Let's get out of here." He said, still covering his face. "Hey!" Lumpy yelled at them. Then the two took off, the angry blue moose running after them.

"I think we should get out of here." Wildflower said. "Yeah." Flippy replied. They walked down the road.

"Hey Flippy. Want to come back with me? I told my mama about you, and she'd like to meet you." Wildflower said. Flippy smiled. "Sure." He said. Then they started down towards Pop's house. When they got there, Flippy saw Cub and a little gray wolf pup wearing a light blue cap playing with toy cars.

"That's my baby brother Rafferdy." Wildflower said pointing to him. "Gosh, is he cute." Flippy said. "Sisser!" Rafferdy called and ran up to her. She picked him up.

"How's my lil' baby bro, huh? This is Flippy." She said, handing the little pup to Flippy. "Hi little guy." Flippy said to him.

"Teddy!" Rafferdy said, taking off Flippy's beret and putting it on his own head, which revealed the tuft of green fur on Flippy's head. Flippy laughed. The beret covered up the pup's right ear and eye. Flippy took it off his head and put it back on. Rafferdy then saw Flippy's dog tags and jingled them. Rafferdy giggled. Flippy put Rafferdy down, and then Rafferdy rejoined Cub playing with the toy cars.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Wildflower asked. "Yeah, I love little kids. I'd like to have some of my own, oneday." Flippy said. Flippy realized what he just said. Hopefully she wouldn't get offended. "Me too." Wildflower replied. The two blushed a little, and then they went in. Inside, Flippy saw Pop chatting with a male wolf with black fur.

"That's my daddy." She said. Then, a female gray wolf walked into the room from the kitchen. "Wipe your feet, Wildflower, I just vaccumed." She said. "Hi, mama." Wildflower said, motioning to Flippy. Wildflower's mother smiled.

"Oh, hello Flippy! My, are you handsome!" She said, taking a quick glance at Wildflower, then back at him. "Mama, please." Wildflower said, blushing a little.

"Come sit down you two. We were just talking about the old days back in college." Pop said. Flippy and Wildflower took a seat at the table, waiting for them to start.

"This is back when we pulled the biggest prank on the Dean. Me and Danny put a bucket of water on the door, and when the Dean opened it, the bucket fell on him and covered his head, while making him soaking wet. Blinded by the bucket, he tried to walk away. Then he stepped on the skateboard we placed infront of the stairs, and he went sailing down them! He landed on one of the professors, and she slapped him in the face." Pop said.

"That was the best prank we ever pulled!" Danny said, then laughed. Then everyone was laughing. "I'm glad I didn't go to college with you two." Wildflower's mother said. "I think I would go crazy."

"I'm glad you didn't either, Andrea. Then maybe I wouldn't of married ya'." Danny said.

They spent some time talking. After a while Andrea went to let the little ones back in for thier nap. Then everyone had to be quiet. "I guess I should get ready for the concert." Wildflower said.

"I'll see you then, Wildflower. Bye!" Flippy said as he went out the door. On his way home, he tried to imagine what the concert would be like. He couldn'y wait!

**-**

**Thought the concert would be in this chapter, huh? Well it's in the next! And so is smoe trouble! Read and review to see what happens next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter, already! Thanks everyone for your reviews! I have not recieved a flame yet! I have the link for Wildflower's picture in my profile. Anyway, here we go.**

**-**

Flippy had been at home for the past few hours. He had watched some TV, but ended up changing the channel alot. He first stopped on a show called Lost Tapes. It was about a man trying to survive in an Austrailian rainforest for three days without food or shelter, but ended up prey to a legendary giant komodo dragon called a Megelania a day after he had been bitten by it. He changed the channel as soon as the man was being pulled away by the monster.

Flippy stopped on Discovery Health. Dr. G Medical Examiner was on. He watched for a while. It was the episode where local cops found a dead man hanging on a fence by his shirt. Flippy quickly changed the channel again.

"The things they put on TV..." He said.

He heard his evil half. _"Must you change the channel? Things were starting to get good."_

Flippy groaned. "Must you be that way?" He asked. He stopped on a show called Full House. He sighed and put down the remote.

_"Disgusting! Kindness... caring... UGHH!!" _His evil half roared then faded away.

Flippy suddenly had the chills. He felt like something bad was going to happen later, but he shook it away and tried to watch TV. After a few minutes he dozed off, and started to dream.

_Flippy happily skipped down a trail leading to a beautiful meadow covered in flowers._

_"Hi Flippy!" Said a pink and purple bunny fairy._

_"Hi Ms. Flutterbuns! How was your morning?"_

_The fairy giggled and said, "Oh, it was wonderful! But you simply must join me in the Butterfly Meadow for some tea." She said._

_"I'd love to!" Flippy said, then followed the fairy. Soon, they were in this area with a bunch of flowers and a mushroom table with penguins sitting around it. One waved its' flipper to Flippy._

_"Hi Flippy! It's nice to see you again!" It said. _

_Flippy smiled and waved back. "It's great to see you to, Waddles!" Flippy called, then took a seat._

_After what seemed like minutes of talking and giggling, something went wrong. Just as Flippy was about to pour Ms. Flutterbuns more tea, the sky went red, the flowers died and shriveld away, and the grass turned brown. Everyone looked around, horrified._

_Then, a horrible peal of laughter rung in there ears. Suddenly, Evil Flippy sprang out of the trees and chopped Ms. Flutterbuns head off with an axe. Flippy screamed. And the penguins got up from the table. And just as the penguins were running away in a line, Evil Flippy grabbed his bowie knife and threw it. It stabbed through all the penguins and pinned them to a tree. Evil Flippy took the axe and chopped the penguins heads off, just as he did with the fairy. He then took out the knife and tackled Flippy, who was trying to escape. He held the knife to his neck when..._

"AHHH!" Flippy screamed as he woke up. He looked around, breathing heavily. His house was a mess, as it always was when he had a nightmare. He found his clock laying on the floor, and picked it up. It was 6:08! He gasped and put down the clock, and went to get ready.

About ten minutes passed, and he was out of the shower, already getting dressed. He put on his usual attire, but he thought maybe, since he was going to a concert, a change of scenery wouldn't hurt. So he changed into a white T- shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He took a look at himself. He still had on his beret, but didn't want to take it off. He finally decided to, and he slowly took it off. It revealed his big tuft of green hair.

"Wow," He said looking in the mirror, "I certainly look different."

He hated trying on new things, but he had to if he wanted to look nice for everyone.

"Especially Wildflower..." He said. He did a little smile and sighed. Then he brushed his teeth.

After that, he cleaned up the living room. When he was finished, he looked at the clock. 6:45.

"Fifteen minutes left..." He said. He went into his living room and turned on the TV. He turned it to a show called 'The World's Stupidest Stunts'. A teenage boy was attempting to jump over his father's car. "Before I start," He started to say. "I would like to clarify that this is entirely not stupid." He took a running leap, but crashed into the side of the car.

A few other teens in the background started laughing. "Wow Dave, that was really stupid!" One of the girls called out. Dave looked up at her, his nose bleeding and a tooth missing. "No Tina, I said it wasn't stupid, so it's not." He said. Flippy looked away, he didn't want to see the blood.

Then, he heard music and laughing. He turned to look at the TV, and saw a blue woodchuck with an extremely white smile. "Ah, kids these days. I'd like to see him explain to his parents where the dent in the car came from." The man said. People in the audience laughed. "We'll be back after this commercial break. This is Chuck Woodman, the host of TWSS."

Flippy decided to go early, since he only had ten minutes left before he had to go anyway. When he got there, it was about three minutes until the concert started. He sat down, waiting for the show to begin. Finally, the curtains opened up, and Wildflower was standing, wearing a black T shirt and a black skirt with a light blue green ribbon for a belt, with black cowgirl boots that went up to her knees, and a blue green cowgirl hat with a black star and ribbon on it, and black gloves with blue green stripes.

"Hey, everyone! How are we doin'?" She asked. Everyone cheered, including Flippy, as an attempt to not flip out. She smiled and giggled.

"Wow, we sound a little crazy tonight, don't we?" She said. A few people from the audience shouted back a reply. "Alright." She said.

"Now, before I start, I would just like to say thank you for lettin' me come to your town. I had the pleasure of meeting most of you," She said, then winked at Flippy. "And it was just so wonderful. And I'd like to thank Pop for lettin' my family come out. You're not a family friend, your a family member." She said.

The audience awwed.

"Okay, let's get this goin'." She said. The audience cheered again.

"And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you,

Somebody else gets what you wanted again,

And you know it's all the same, another time and place,

Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.

But I believe in whatever you do,

And I'll do anything to see it through,

Because these things will change,

Do you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.

This revolution, the time will come

For us to finally win,

We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah.

So we've been outnumbered,

Raided and now cornered,

It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair.

We're getting stronger now,

Find things they never found.

They might be bigger,

But we're faster and never scared.

You can walk away, say we don't need this,

But there's something in your eyes

Says we can beat this.

Because these things will change,

Do you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.

This revolution, the time will come

For us to finally win.

We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah.

Tonight we stand, get off our knees,

Fight for what we've worked for all these years.

And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives,

But we'll stand up champions tonight.

It was the night things changed.

Do you see it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down.

It's a revolution, throw your hands up

Cause we never gave in.

And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah

Hallelujah."

As the music ended, the crowd roared again. Then everyone hushed, as Wildflower began to speak.

"Now, I know music artists don't do this often, but I brought some copies of my newest album, and you can all buy one. If it were up to me, you'd all get them for free, but it was up to my agent." She said.

The crowd roared again, and so did Flippy, trying not to flip out again. Then everyone got up and lined up to purchase CDs. Flippy waited patiently, until one of the amplifiers on the stage made a loud, booming sound, similar to an explosion.

Flippy began to wimper, and breathe heavily. Then, his eyes changed, and his teeth sharpened. He grinned. He looked around, and saw the microphone stand, and quickly ran after it. He picked it up, and ran towards an unsuspecting Giggles, and stabbed her right in the chest.

Giggles screamed, and began panting as she saw the blood oozing out of her body, and then tried to cover it up, her panting slowing down after the failed attempt. She groaned, then fell over.

Flippy laughed and went on to the next victim.

Cuddles was chatting with Toothy, when Flippy tapped on Toothys' shoulder. Toothy turned around only to greeted with an active grenade shoved down his throat. Toothy choked. Then the grenade exploded, splattering his blood and organs everywhere. Cuddles screamed, and tried to run away, but Flippy caught him by his ears and kicked him in the back, severing his spine.

Flippy laughed again, then headed for the CD stand. While nobody was looking, he kicked over the stand and took some CDs. He then started to throw them like ninja stars at everyone, cutting off thier various limbs. As soon as he ran out, he went to grab more, but was halted by Wildflower.

"Flippy, please calm down. L-look what you're doing to these people. They-"

Flippy grabbed her and covered her mouth. He then looked straight into her eyes, and said,

"It's not going to work this time, angel face. Now, be a good girl, and give me a kiss."

Flippy started to pull Wildflower closer to his face. She was scared, she didn't know what to do. But, from some stroke of bravery, she freed herself and pushed him away.

Flippy looked startled, but then, he showed this very angry, violent face. While Wildflower was running, he grabbed a piece of wood from the destroyed CD stand, and with perfect aim, threw it in her direction.

The piece of wood stabbed straight through her back, and into her heart. She made a gagging noise, then fell to the ground. Flippy walked over and glared down at her body.

"Nice try, princess," He said coldly and dryly, "But I always get my victim."

**-**

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long, guys. Alot of things happened, and, well, I just got so depressed. But I'm better now, so you don't need to worry. Anyway, read and review. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to do, but I'm going to Ohio for the summer to visit my cousins. Anyway, on with the story!**

**-**

Flippy woke up. He looked around at his surroundings. He was home, and layind down on his bed. What had happened last night? He then tried to remember. He remembered leaving for the concert, the beggining of the song to the end of it.

Then, he remembered the horrible sound. A loud, booming noise.

Then, it hit him. He must of went on a rampage. He remembered what he did to Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, and everyone else. He remembered kicking the CD stand, tossing the CDs like weapons, hurting all those people. He tried not to flip out while remembering all this. Then, he remembered the worst part.

Attacking Wildflower. When he grabbed her, and when she pushed away to run.

Then, he remembered throwing the piece of wood, that then pierced her back.

Flippy jumped up. He had to go see her. He knew he had to.

He had gotten dressed in his normal attire, and went for the door. But when he opened it, Wildflower was standing there.

"Flippy... I-" She began, but was cut off by Flippy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He was really shocked.

"May I come in?" She asked. He just stood there, but after a minute, he nodded.

She went in and sat on the couch. He sat down next to her, but was atleast three feet on the other end.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again. "After what happened, you should never want to see me again."

"And what? Lose a great friend? Flippy, I'm not like that." She said. Flippy just looked at her, confused. "Huh?" He asked.

"What you did last night, it only proves you need friends to be there for you." She said.

"But, why did you run away?" He asked. She looked up at him and said,

"I needed to get you help. I couldn't do it myself, because you were to strong. But you stopped me when you threw the wood at me." She said.

"All the more reason you should be mad at me." He said downhearted.

"But I'm not. Flippy, you didn't know what you were doing, just that inner demon inside you. You had no control over your actions. I understand that." She said. She then was hugged by him. He looked in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say. I've never heard anyone say anything like that to me." He said.

She saw that he was tearing up, but not from being sad. These were tears of happiness.

She smiled back at him. "Then I said just what you needed to hear."

Wildflower hugged him back, and then said, "I explained this to my family, and they understand, too. My parents agreed to let me help you with this."

"They're not mad either?" Flippy asked.

"My family is one for helping people. We'd never turn someone away who needs help. And we're certainly not going to leave you this way." Wildflower said. "I know PTSD is really hard to get rid of, but that doesn't mean that you can't find a way to control it."

"Wildflower, I can't thank you enough. It's been a while since someone's tried to help me." Flippy said. "They tried once, and it worked for a little while, until I got hit by a chicken truck..."

"I'm sure this'll work. And it'll be chicken truck free." She said.

They then giggled at the little joke. Wildflower then got up.

"I should go. Pop and my parents are going to a market in the next town so they can look at the sales, and I have to babysit the little ones. You can come by later, if you want."

Flippy smiled and said, "I'd love that very much."

The two then said thier goodbyes, and Wildflower went out the door.

Flippy sat back down on the couch, and turned on the TV to a gardening channel. He sighed and smiled happily. Finally, someone was going to help him out, and this time, it was a close friend and not a therapist who can't tell trees from shrubs. And, it was someone he cared deeply for.

**-**

**This is chapter seven. Sorry if it looks short, my mom's nagging me to pack my clothes and stuff. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back? Sorry it took so long guys, but I'm finally over my writer's block! So, on with it.**

**-**

Flippy was getting ready to go to Pop's to help babysit. As long as she was there, he hoped nothing would set him off. He took a look in the mirror, straightened his beret, and finally left the bathroom and went out the door. He tok a deep breath in, and went on his way.

He looked around, and noticed people glaring at him. He waved and giggled nervously, then went on his way. It wasn't long until he passed Giggles and Petunia, who were glaring at him especially bad.

"Hey, girls." Flippy said.

"Don't you talk to us, you monster!" Petunia shouted at him. Flippy backed up a step before Giggles said,

"How can you even bear to show yourself after what you did, Flippy? Do us a favor and get out of our sight!"

Giggles then grabbed her Hello Kitty handbag and threw it at Flippy, making him run down the hill, and run into Cuddles and Toothy.

"Woah, get away from us, man!" Toothy said.

"What you did last night at the concert was not cool, dude! Get out of here!" Cuddles shouted. Flippy, again, took off down the street.

"Howcome nobody understands me? I should've never left the house!" Flippy stated to himslef.

_"That's right, inferior one. Why don't you go home and cry yourself to sleep tonight, like all the other times? You don't belong out here." _His evil half piped up.

Flippy was starting to feel frustrated. "For the last time, leave me alone!" He yelled out.

_"I'm afraid that can never be done. You see, I'm part of you. You tried to get rid of me once, but you failed! You thought you finally got rid of me, but you can never lose emotional scars."_

_"..."_

Flippy said nothing back. He knew his evil half was right. Once emotional trauma was done, you were damaged permanently. He knew that all too well...

_"That's what I thought, weak one." _His evil half stated, then vanished.

Flippy continued on his way, still recieving glares from the town's people. When he arrived to his destination, he sighed and rang the doorbell. The door was answered moments later by Wildflower.

"Come in Flippy, you look upset." She said. Flippy went in and sat on the couch. Wildflower sat down next to him.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a paw on Flippy's shoulder.

"Everyone hates me. They'll never forgive me for what I did. I might as well just go back home..." He answered, lowering his head.

"Flippy, they don't hate you, they just don't understand your issue. And haven't I forgiven you?" She asked.

Flippy sat up a little straighter. He had gotten so upset about everyone treating him the way they did on his walk over here, that he forgotten the talk him and Wildflower had had earlier.

"Wildflower, I'm sorry! I forgot about that. I just got upset about everyone else." He said.

Wildflower just smiled and took her paw off his shoulder and placed it on his paw.

"Wanna do somethin' with the little ones? Rafferdy and Cub were waitin' all day for you to come over."

Flippy smiled back. "Okay." Was all he said.

The two went upsatirs, and just as Wildflower had said, the little boys came running at his side.

Flippy picked them both up and said, "I don't get how they're not afraid of me."

"I explained to them that you weren't such a bad guy. You just want friends who understand you. And they really wanna be your friend, and so do I." Wildflower said.

"You already are." Flippy said. But he wanted to be so much more, but he wasn't sure Wildflower wanted that way.

Wildflower gave him a hug, and then took Rafferdy in her arms, but the little boy started to fuss.

"No! Fwippy! Want Fwippy!" He said. Wildflower then gave him back to Flippy, and giggled.

":That's the first time he didn't want me. He must really like you." She told him.

"Yeah." Was all Flippy could say as a reply. Never in his life had a small child ever want to be near him, until now.

The four went downstairs and turned on a movie. They were watching The Brave Little Toaster.

"This movie is so cute, don't you think, Flippy?" Wildflower said.

"Yeah, and it's so imaginative. But let's hope these little guys don't start talking to toasters." Flippy said.

They then laughed. Flippy felt better now that he was here.

A little while later, Wildflower went into the kitchen to get milk and cookies for a snack, and Flippy was watching the little ones.

The little ones were on the other couch on the other side of the room, giggling at the movie.

Flippy enjoyed watching them. They certainly were adorable.

Wildflower then came in with a tray of cookies and two glasses and sippy cups of milk. She set them on the table, and the two toddlers came running over.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked.

"Nothin' big." He said

They then watched the movie, making sure Flippy covered his ears and eyes when there was an explosion ot=r anything that reminded him of war.

At the end of the movie, the little ones drifted off to sleep. Flippy and Wildflower carried them upstairs and put them to bed.

The two then went back down and spent the rest of the time they had before Pop and Wildflower's parents returned

The two were sitting on the couch talking.

"You know, my mama and daddy aren't mad at you either."

Flippy hadn't thought of them. "They're not?"

"No. I explained to them too. They understand, too." She said.

"Thank you, Wildflower. You are the best friend I've had in a really long while." He said.

He gave her a hug, and she returned it.

"Remember Flippy, you're always welcome to come see me." She said.

They then heard the sound of gravel crushing. It was Pop pulling into the driveway.

"I guess I have to go." Flippy said. He gave Wildflower another hug.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked. He smiled. "Tomorrow." He said.

He then went out the door. On the walk back home, he made sure to make himself unseen from the others.

When he made it back, he quickly went to his room to take a nap. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know that someone finally wasn't afraid of him. He lied down, and quickly fell asleep, thinking of the great time he had just had.

**-**

**Wel, there you have it folks, chappie eight. THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! And a quick note, METHREAPER kindly warned me about the music I'm using in this story, and I would like to say again that the music in here is not mine. The songs and all of thier rights go to Taylor Swift and other various artists. Nor do I own Hello Kity and The Brave Little Toaster. Hello Kitty and her rights belong to Sanrio and The Brave Little Toaster belongs to Disny. Anyway, thanks again you guys! Puffles45, out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, chapter nine, the chapter you've all been waiting for (but it's not the last =]) so, on with it I say!**

**-**

Flippy was sleeping after the good time he had had just an hour earlier. He was smiling in his sleep, because of the dream he was having.

...

_Flippy was dressed up in a tuxedo, straightening his tie and fixing his hair. He then rang the doorbell to a house, then waited patiently for it to be opened. Not too long later, it was opened. _

_Wildflower was standing in the doorway, wearing a black evening gown that had a bunch of silver sparkles at the bottom, slowly fading up the top of the dress. She was also wearing black high heeled wedges, and she had her beautiful, dishwater blonde hair put up in a ponytail with a black satin ribbon._

_"Hi, Flippy. Ready to go?" She asked, her voice sounding so soft. "Yes." He said._

_They got into his Humvee, and they started to drive away._

_Moments later, they were at a park, sitting at a table. The park was right next to a lake that shimmered in the moonlight, making it a beautiful place for the two to enjoy one another's company. _

_The whole while they were there, they had dinner, went on a little boat ride on the lake, and went for a walk. They were now sitting by the lake, side by side under a tree, and watching the water ripple and shimmer in the bright light of the moon. Flippy looked into Wildflower's eyes. The reflecton from the light shining off the lake made her eyes as bright and beautiful as the moon itself. He sighed happily._

_"So Wildflower, did you have a great time tonight?" He asked._

_Wildflower looked back up at him, and said, "Yes Flippy. It was the most wonderful night of my life. You sure know how to give a girl a good time."_

_"And you sure know how to make someone feel better about themselves. I don't know where I'd be right now if you never came to Happy Tree Town, Wildflower." He said._

_Wildflower smiled at Flippy, and he smiled back. They both stared deeply and lovingly into eachother's eyes for a while, just enjoying the moment. But Flippy broke the silence._

_"Wildflower, there's something I want to tell you." He said._

_"What?" Wildflower asked._

_"I want you to know, that you're the most beautiful, kind, caring person I've ever met. I've felt this way since the day I met you, and I've always wanted to say this. Wildflower, I love you."_

_Wildflower smiled the biggest smile she could possibly manage. She gave him a hug, and he gave her one back, then they both looked into eachother's eyes again, their faces coming in closer for a kiss. But, suddenly, they were interrupted by a bowie knife that flew towards them out of nowhere. It barely missed their heads, and stabbed into the tree._

_Startled, the two looked behind them. And there, standing before them, was Evil Flippy, giving his wild, crazy grin. Flippy grabbed Wildflower's hand, and they pulled to their feet and began running. Evil Flippy just laughed, and took off after them._

_After a minute, he caught up, and tried to grab Wildflower by her hair, but he missed and pulled out the ribbon, making her hair fall back. This made Evil Flippy speed up, trying to get in front of them. Flippy and Wildflower made it to the Humvee, and quickly got in and locked the doors._

_Flippy got his keys out of his pocket, and tried to start the car. But his heart sank whenever the vehicle didn't make any sound. He tried a few more times, but no success. Then, he heard a tapping noise outside his window. He looked and saw Evil Flippy, grinning evily and holding up a car battery._

_"Looking for this?" He said, tauntingly._

_The two sat in the car, frozen by fear and the thought that there was nothing they could do to get away now. Evil Flippy had them exactly where he wanted them._

_Evil Flippy cackled as he broke the car window. Flippy and Wildflower were hugging eachother and watching as Evil Flippy unlocked the door, and climbed in. _

_The two closed their eyes and waited for their fate. Then, slowly Evil Flippy took a bowie knife, and..._

Flippy sprang up from his pillow, breathing fast. He looked around his room. Not much damage was done this time, just a broken window and a knife through his wall.

But Flippy still had an unshakable, unsettling feeling. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror. His face had a mix between a tired and worried expression on it.

Just then, his expression was replaced with the face of Evil Flippy grinning back at him.

_"Finally awake from fantasy land, I see? Get over yourself, Flippy. It's never gonna happen. I'll make sure of it myself."_

Flippy began to feel enraged, but not in the flipping out way, nor was it just a feeling of slight annoyance. It was in a way he never felt before, like he actually had control over his anger for once.

"For the last and final time, if you don't leave me alone-"

_"What do you think you can do?" _Evil Flippy said, cutting off Flippy.

Flippy said nothing back.

_"Exactly. You're such a weakling. I bet little girls have more spine than you could ever hope to have, you maggot."_

Just then, Flippy just couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a hairbrush, and struck the mirror. It shattered into pieces. Flippy smiled. "That'll get you to leave me alone for a while." He said, smiling at the pieces of glass that had fallen to the floor.

On his way out of the bathroom, he dropped the hairbrush and went on his way to think of how he could reveal his true feelings for Wildflower to her.

**-**

**How was this chapter, everyone? It seems a little short to me, but I have to get ready for bed for school tomorrow, so, that's probably why. Anyway, the reason it took so long to update was because I was grounded from the internet for a while. Well, anyway, don't forget to review!**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey guys, I have to tell you all something. I was afraid to say it before, but it's been eating up inside of me for the longest time, I just have to say it...**

**The reason I haven't updated this story in forever is because I'm tired of seeing OCs being flamed. I know I haven't been flamed at all for Wildflower, but that doesn't mean I won't be in the future.**

**I'm not sure I want to finish this story, because of everyone hating on eachother. It sickens me to think that other people or forbidding everyone else the use of thier own imagination. Why don't they just realize that if they don't like it, they don't have to bother with it. It's completely pointless to flame and bash someone just because they have different views. And it's also very immature to post hate stories and pictures.**

**But anyway, I need some opinions on whether or not I should finish this story, because I don't know if I should. I also need opinions on Wildflower. Do you think she falls under the category of a 'Mary-Sue'?**

**Just reply to me in a review on what your thoughts are on this. And sorry again for the wait.**


End file.
